KITSI
KITSI is a Filipino YouTube singer who enjoys singing and Yanagi Nagi songs. Aside from that, she also likes to do Tagalog fun dubs which she uploads at her YouTube account kitsi0822. She also has another YouTube Account named shizukahana08, where she uploads some of her covers. KITSI didn't begin uploading japanese songs at first; she initially uploaded her Filipino dub songs, which granted her thousands of views. Her most popular cover is Guilty Crown OP 2, "The Everlasting Guilty Crown", with over 145K views on YouTube as of March 2014. She is always up-to-date with the new anime songs and has done collaborations with AkanoChan, animesuroy, Yuri (rozayyka), JoyDreamer (JoyDreamerJourney), Kluna (gloomylunar), and AFlowerSmiles. KITSI is an otaku who is always present at Anime Events (PH), where she also joined Karaoke competitions. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Pinoy Utaite. List of Covered Songs (Let's Promise) (2011.07.23) (Deleted) # "magnet" -Self Duet- (2011.07.24) (Deleted) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" (Upon The Stars Twinkling Ever So Brightly) (2011.09.10) (Deleted) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Tagalog ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Ama no Jaku" -Tagalog ver.- (2011.09.22) # "Euterpe" -Practice Cover- (2011.10.19) (Deleted) # "Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta" (A Lovesong sent for You) (2011.10.30) (Deleted) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2011.11.25) # "Last Song" -Tagalog ver.- (2011.11.29) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2012.01.13) (Deleted) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.01.17) (Deleted) # "Daihinmin" (2012.01.20) (Deleted) # "Kokuhaku" (Confession) (Guilty Crown ED) -TV Size- (2012.02.04) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.02.04) # "Daihinmin" (2012.02.04) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) -Piano ver.- (2012.02.04.) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" (Guilty Crown ED) (2012.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" (Goodbye Memories) (2012.02.07) (Deleted) # "No Thank You" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.16) # "Crown song" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.16) # "God Knows" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.17) # "Pierrot" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.17) # "Jeepney Love Story" (2012.02.18) # "Memories Last" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Makasete Tonight" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Zzz" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Yuragu KoTo Nai Ai" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Tagalog ver.- feat. KITSI, Akano, Rina and Vash (2012.02.24) # "Vidro Moyou" (Ano Natsu de Matteru ED) -TV Size- (2012.02.25) # "The Everlasting Guilty Crown" (Guilty Crown OP) (2012.03.08) # "Kimi Sora Kiseki" (Your Sky Miracle) (2012.03.09) # "Vidro Moyou" (Ano Natsu de Matteru ED) -Full ver.- (2012.03.16) # "Watashi he" (To Me) (2012.03.17) (Deleted) # "Kokuhaku" (Confession) (Guilty Crown ED) -Full ver.- (2012.04.06) # "Bokura no Ashiato" (Our Footprints) (2012.04.25) # "Esoragoto" feat. KITSI and Yume (2012.07.07) # "Kare" (2012.07.18) # "Planetes" (2012.08.15) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.11.28) # "Hakushu Kassai Uta Awase" (Katanagatari OP) -Short ver.- (2013.06.02) # "Yukitoki" (Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru OP) -Short ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Haruka" (2013.06.08) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) (2013.07.27) # "Omedetou Christmas" (2013.12.24) # "Tokohana" (Black Bullet ED) (2014.09.06) # "Fallen" (Psycho-Pass 2 ED) (2014.11.08) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) -Acapella ver.- (2014.11.10) # "Kazekiri" (Norn9 OP) (2016.01.10) }} Songs on Soundcloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her account kitsi2289 was deleted from YouTube. * She is an Otaku. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * box * Formspring * SoundCloud * Instagram